My everything
by spelerison
Summary: Eliot and Parker Valentines fluff with a bit of drama just because and of course some meddling from Sophie. Now added, the teams reaction to their engagement!
1. Chapter 1

**February 13th  
><strong>"Whatcha doin'?" Eliot had been watching parker as she watched him and he couldn't take another moment of the staring contest they had unintentionally started.

"Nothin'" Parker offered a bit sheepishly but it didn't deture her from continuing to stare.

"Parker." It was a warning and she knew he meant it.

Well," she carefully began as she climbed from her chair and took the spot next to him on his couch. "Sophie said.."

"This is going to be good." Eliot snorted as he turned to give Parker his complete attention. Anything Sophie said to Parker was sure to have been misunderstood or at the very least a thorn in his side.

"Shhh.." Parker blew out as she tried to get her thoughts together. "Sophie said that if you're in a truly committed relationship you do all the little things together just to show you care."

"I guess that's true but what are you gettin' at darlin'?" Eliot shifted even closer taking one of her hands, she seemed to be genuinely puzzled by something and it bothered him.

"What are we doing for Valentines?" She finally questioned, she was having a hard time sitting still, both from the nerves of what his answer would be and from the intense look that had creeped onto his face.

"Parker I thought we already agreed that we weren't going to celebrate. It really isn't my thing and you just barely got done telling me the same." Why did Sophie always have to stick her nose into their relationship, it wasn't broken yet she insisted they needed to fix it.

"Yeah, you're right... that's exactly what I said. You are totally right about it." She began rambling awkwardly as she pulled her hand away and stood. "I'm just going to.." She trailed off not even caring that she hadn't finished her excuse she just wanted a minute to herself at the moment.

"Parker that doesn't mean that I don't.." Watching as she left paying no attention to what he had said he slowly breathed out, "care." He really wished Sophie would just leave Parker alone, he loved her how she was and was tired of Sophies little "improvements". Now he not only had to continue with his plans for the Valentines that was supposed to be a surprise but he also had to reassure Parker that he was completely and fully committed to her and her alone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Parker?" Sophie had been getting ready to leave but was interrupted by Parker who shockingly enough actually knocked on her door.

"Why did you have to stick your nose in?" Came an almost watery sounding whisper.

"I don't understand? Why don't you come in and tell me what is the matter." Sophie nearly had to pull the girl inside because she refused to move from her spot in the doorway. "Now why don't you tell me what's wrong."

"Eliot doesn't want to spend Valentines with me and I was completely OK with that until you started interfering. I was happy not knowing what all the little things meant but now all I can think about is that he doesn't care about me as much as I do him." She shared her insecurities as she took a seat on the back of Sophies couch not caring if it was unlady like.

"This is about the conversation we had the other day?" She tried piecing together Parkers blunt accusation and what had happened from the little she had been told.

"Yes. You said that if someone was serious about their relationship that they wouldn't blow off this kind of thing and if they did they obviously weren't ready to committ. Well I didn't know that when I told him I didn't care about the holiday so I tried back tracking right now to let him know I do care but it didn't work." Parker explained hating that relationships had to be so hard and have so many invisible rules.

"How didn't it work?" Sophie sat on the edge of her coffee table, the only place she could while still having a view of Parker.

"I asked him what we were doing so he'd know I did want to do something but he rejected the whole idea. So now am I not only feeling completely stupid for letting him kow just how much I care but I also learned how much he doesn't all in a matter of seconds."

"Parker I think you misunderstood." Sophie began, making a mental note to watch everyword ushered to the girl from now on very carefully. "Just because he doesn't have plans for you tomorrow doesn't mean he doesn't care. Eliot has a very gruff personality and every relationship is unique, he probably just has bad memories connected to the day and doesn't want to associate those with you."

"You think?" Parker wondered why Sophie shared all of these rules and guidelines if they never seemed to apply to her and Eliot.

"Well the only way you're going to know for sure is if you go and ask him." Sophie assured getting up and pulling Parker with. "Now you go and talk to him and use actual words. If he actually says that he doesn't care then you come back here and we'll teach him a thing or two about playing with your heart."

"Thanks Sophie" Parker gave her a small hug. She was a bit nervous about the conversation she was going to have but also excited with the prospect of revenge if things went badly. She wondered how he'd feel if she used his new carving knife to cut the strings on his autographed guitar. Shaking her head she decided to leave those devious thoughts behind for the moment and use her time to think about what she would say to Eliot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I made dinner."Eliot knew Parker could tell that from the spot she had been lerking at for nearly 20 minutes but he figured it about time he voiced her presence.

"Cool" She offered as she stalked into the kitchen. Before they had become an item she would find times where she could come up on him by surprise but now that they spent nearly every day together it was as if he gained a sixth sense when it came to her.

"So where did you get off to so fast?" He handed her a plate not wanting to jump right into the discussion she had ran away from.

"I went to see Sophie, you know for girl talk." The last words left her mouth as if they were foreign. She couldn't remember the last time she found herself so uncomfortable in Eliots presence. He was the only one on the team that made her feel completely normal no matter what she said or did.

"What did you talk about?" They usually just ate on the breakfast top in the kitchen or in the livingroom with the stereo but he figured now would probably be a good time for him to set the table and make Parker feel wanted, or at least he hoped that would be the affect she received.

"Just girl things." She shrugged as she sat in the chair Eliot pulled out, she didn't even know he owned a table cloth.

"In other words me right?" He smirked at the odd squeak she had picked up.

"No not at all." She lied, confusing even herself as to why.

"Parker I don't know what Sophie said to you but whatever it was do me a favor and just forget it. Alright?" Eliot decided it best to just let the weirdness he still wasn't exactly sure of from earlier blow over. He would just enjoy his dinner with Parker and tomorrow he would make sure that she knew how important she was to him.

"Why?" Didn't he care how she was feeling?

"Because for how smart of a woman she is she knows absolutely nothing when it comes to us. We're not like everyone else and that's exactly what I love about you. So what if we don't fit the stereotypical dating society, we're happy and that's all that matters. Right?" He caught her chin wanting to see her thoughts and whether or not she agreed.

"You're right." Parker agreed as she gave him a quick kiss, she was always trying so hard to be normal that she sometimes forgot that Eliot wasn't normal either.

"Good" He smiled glad that she had seemingly been reassured and as he watched her begin to eat with a child like enthusiasm he silently vowed to have himself a little talk with Sophie. It had been hard enough to get Parker to believe his feelings were real to begin with and he certainly didn't need her to be filling Parker with doubt constantly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
><strong>February 14<strong>

"Eliot where are we going?" Parker was sitting in the bedroom waiting for Eliot to get home when she had been blindfolded from behind. Every instinct she had had been alerted and in less than a second she heard a grunt where her elbow had connected with ribs followed by Eliots laughter. Apparently he found it funny to scare her.

"To the roof." He whispered in her ear as he lead her to the stairway.

"And you needed to blindfold me for that?" She was annoyed, he would have a fit if she ever tried impairing one of his senses, yet it was humorous to do it to her.

"How else would it be a surprise?" Carefully reaching around her he opened the safety door and helped her up another steep step.

"How 'bout close your eyes." She grumbled feeling the chill of Bostons night air.

"And you can honestly say you wouldn't have peaked?" He laughed at her snort both knowing she would have.

"Open" He slowly undid the knot mindfull of her hair as she obliged.

Slowly adjusting her eyes to what she assumed to be the glow of the city she was stunned to see what had to be over a hundred white tea candles. They were in little pink heart shaped holders that allowed them to stay lit in the nights breeze. They started at the entry way and made a path to what looked to be a picnic, where even more candles covered the ledge of the building. A smile spread on her face as she continued to eye Eliots hard work. He had covered nearly the entire roof in white and pink Rose petals with Red ones making what had to be 3 feet wide hearts at different stages of his intricate design.

"What do ya' think?" Eliot asked a bit timidly. He didn't know what she was going to think especially after his little speech on why the day was so over rated.

"You don't do Valentines day." Parker stated, finding it hard to take her eyes off the image in front of her as she noticed more little details.

"I lied." He shrugged pulling her over to the makeshift dining area he had created.

"But why? I thought.. You made me think that you didn't... Why?" She was flustered at herself for losing control of her words and mad at Eliot for making her feel so silly yesterday when he obviously had this planned all along.

"I wanted you to be surprised, and it would have worked alot better if you hadn't of had a mini- freakout." He could tell she was mad but he knew she wouldn't be for long.

"It wasn't a freakout." She nearly pouted as she tried peaking into whatever he had that was covered.

"Sure it wasn't."

"What's the surprise." Parker pouted just a bit, she didn't like being laughed at.

"Parker I know we haven't always been on the best of terms and our start was kind of shaky but I want you to know that I love you." Eliot tried his best to explain, he had rehearsed what he would say but he never had been good at sharing and somethings never changed.

"I love you too." She shared. Eliot always oozed confidence at it was strange to see him with self doubt.

"What I'm trying to say is I want you to be a part of my everything." He slowly pulled out a pair of dog tags that were tarnished and had clearly seen nearly as much destruction as he had. "My past." He slowly placed them around her neck as she kept direct eye contact with him. "It wasn't always pretty but it led me to the true beauty of my life."

"Eliot" She fingered the chain around her neck not sure if she wanted to read the information that was written. She didn't want her curiousity or probable questions to spoil the moment. "I don't-"

"My present" He continued leaning in for a soft sensual kiss. "I finally feel like I'm doing something good in my life and you being on the team with me has only encouraged that feeling."

"You know I feel the same. You're always on my side and you've always had my back. You make me feel like I belong, like you're my family, my home." She slowly grabbed his hands pulling herself closer. Whenever he held her she really did feel at peace, at home.

"Parker this is the most important one though," He slowly revealed one of the only possesions he had that really and truly held value to him. "This belonged to my great-grandmother and has been passed down our family line ever since. When my mother died it came to me and now I want it to be yours."

"I...I..Eliot" She was in shock. That was, did he really want to, to her none the less.

"My future Parker, I want you to be a part of it. I wont promise you forever because I don't want to lie to you.. ever, but I can guarantee I will give you as long as my forever lasts." He wiped away a stray tear from the woman who looked utterly shell shocked infront of him. He had not been expecting her to cry and really hoped those tears were joyful ones.  
>"Parker, will you give me the honor of calling you my wife?"<p>

"You're serious?" She had finally found words but that little voice in the back of her mind just wasn't going to let her happily ever after come so easily.

"Completely, I love every little thing about you and it would make me the happiest man in the world." He assured.

"You want to spend the rest of your life married to me, like with no divorce ever?" She continued to pry, obviously he didn't see the same person she did every morning when she looked in the mirror.

"If I get lucky enough to have you as my wife I would never divorce you." Eliot hadn't done the whole proposal thing before but he knew enough to know that you shouldn't be talking divorce before you even got a positive reply.

"What if I want a divorce?" She huffed.

"Is forever with me so bad that you're asking for a divorce before I even get an I do?" He only half joked. Only Parker would put them in their current situation.

"Just answer my question, or I wont answer yours." She both threatened and pouted.

" Honestly, I don't think I'd be able to let you go. If you tried to leave me I don't know what I'd do." It may have sounded insane even a bit crazy but it was the truth.

"Then yes." She agreed smiling brightly. In a weird way knowing that he never planned on leaving even if she asked gave her the final push. He would take care of her and love her and she would never have to fear him coming to his senses and leaving.

"Yes?" He had expected her to run after his last revelation, he had even unnerved himself with it but apparently it cemented things.

"Yes" She nearly lept on him feathering kisses up his chest as she went. Yes.. Yes... Yes.."

"Than this is yours" He showed her the ring that shined brightly in the candle light.

Watching as Eliot slid the ring, her ring on she stared nearly mesmorized. Eliot had given her something that he clearly adored. "We can get a different ring, I don't want to take this one from you if it's so important."

"That ring was never mine, I've just been waitin' for the girl that deserved it as much as the last woman who wore it." Eliot gave her another kiss, trying to express everything his words couldn't.

"Eliot"

"Hmm" he lazily hummed content with the warmth of her weight.

"I Don't ever plan on taking it off." She whispered into his neck.

"That's good to know." He played with a strand of her hair as he continued to think of how lucky he had just gotten.

"And Eliot."

"Yeah"

"I'm the one that's honored. To be your wife and to be able to one day call you my husband."

"Oh really?" Eliot planted himself a devious smirk.

"Yep." She giggled as Eliot rolled over taking her with him.

"We'll see about that."

"You gotta catch me first." She laughed as she squirmed her way out from under him and ran just out of his reach.

"I think I can manage." He too laughed as he pulled himself off the ground and toward her.

And as he chased her across the roof and back around her giggling and him strategizing they knew one way or the other he already had.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: This was a product of boredom and I'm not sure about the ending but I would really love to hear what you think. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You two think ya' took long enough!" Hardison grumbled as he started the monitor up, everyone had been told the meeting started at nine yet here Eliot and Parker were dragging themselves through the door at nearly eleven.

"We were busy." Eliot smirked as he and Parker took their seats in the "meeting room", enjoying the distaste that planted itself on Hardisons face.

"Always gotta be... just, don't nobody wanna know. Everyone else managed to make it here on time and the same is expected of you." The authority he was trying to hold in his voice was amusing to Parker, Eliot always teased him but when it came to her he always got annoyed and right now as he slammed down his orange soda she found herself nearly laughing at his over dramatised anger.

"Can we start?" Nate more ordered more than anything as he entered from the kitchen sitting with his newly poured mug.

"No we can not." Sophie stood not believing what she was seeing as she moved even closer to Parker. No way in the world was that what she thought it was.

"And why would that be?" The words had come from Nate but Hardison and Eliot were wearing the same questioning expression though Eliot had a pretty good guess as to what had caused her interuption.

"Parker what is that?" Sophie ignored Nate as she watched Parker pull her legs under herself.

"What?" She was confused as she glanced down at herself wondering what had caught Sophies attention.

"That." She lifted the girls left hand surprised to see her genuinely confused.

"Ohhh" Parker smiled, being engaged felt so normal that she had almost forgotten about it, it hadn't even crossed her mind to tell the team. "My engagement ring."

"You're engaged?" Nate found himself looking to Eliot not really surprised when he just shrugged it off.

"Ta' who?"

"Really?" Hardison had his moments but Parker thought that one would be more than obvious.

"Wow congratulations." Hardison offered to Parker before he pulled Eliot into one of their signature hugs. "You're a dog."

"A lucky one." Eliot corrected as his smirk grew. He hadn't brought up the topic of telling the team to Parker wanting her to decide on her own but was glad they knew.

"Have you thought about the wedding yet?" Sophie felt the excitement building as she thought of all the details, already having an idea of what it could be forming in her mind.

"No" It was drawn out slowly almost as a question as the gleam in Sophies eye began to worry her and she shifted slightly in her seat.

"Good we'll start from the beginning. Do you want a destination, season, or themed ceremony?" She asked eyeing Parkers ring, it wasn't big or extrodinary in any way but she found something about it to be mesmerizing.

"Ummmm" Parker turned to Eliot for help but found him to be completely ignoring her as he chatted with the other two. "Does it matter?" But that was obviously the wrong thing to say as Sophies eyes widened with shock.

"How about dresses? Any certain style you've thought about?" Every girl had thought about the dress she'd wear while growing up atleast once.

"White?"

"That's a color not a style Parker." Sophie turned to Nate as she reminded herself Parker wasn't like most girls. "Why don't you share your wedding experience so Parker can get an idea of what she wants."

"How about no." Nate patted Eliot on the shoulder as he left the room, he'd let things settle down before they started their briefing.

"Eliot have you given it any thought?" Sophie brought him into the conversation seeing as Parker didn't really have any set opinions on the matter yet.

"Good luck with that bro." Hardison laughed as he dodged the hand that came after him. He was going to get out of there before Sophie went all wedding planner on them.

"Is it to late to say no?" Parker whispered as she watched Sophie messing with the big screen trying to pull up some bridal site. She didn't really mean it but the thought of planning out an entire extravagant wedding with Sophie was giving her serious anxiety not to mention the panic attack she was on the verge of having.

"Yes," He whispered back kissing her temple before pulling Parker by the hand as they snuck away from Sophie and out of the apartment. "but it's not to late to elope."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: A little added fluff, there probably wont be a wedding since I already wrote the one I invisioned them having in my other story crazy girl but I thought this extra little bit would be cute. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
